A Day in the Life
by deadlynightfall
Summary: A collection of oneshots, centered around the Kidd x Maka pairing. Rated T for safety, language, and future chapters.
1. The Taste of Coffee

I have such random ideas.

Kidd x Maka centric, ne, ne?

Spam your inboxes, I shall! :D

This will probably be the start of my collection of oneshots.

So here we goooooo.

___________________________

It was eerily quiet in the café that night, Maka realized. Shaking away a chilling shiver, she resumed to sit down at a small table and wait to be served. After a moment, she was brought a menu, and she smiled, thanked the waiter, and began to look over the wide selection. After making her choices, she set the menu down, only to have a voice interrupt her silently lingering thoughts.

"May I have a seat?" Came the silky, handsome voice. A voice, which could only belong to one person, and one person only; a certain Death the Kidd, who stood patiently over her table, a polite and eager smile on his pale face, waiting for an answer. Maka could only look up at him in awe, and nod her head slowly. "Alright."

The waiter came, and took Maka's order, surprised to find her accompanied by a man now, who set the menu down, only to have it plucked eagerly off of the table by the waiter. "May I take your order then, Miss?" "Ah. Yes. A coffee for me, please." Turning to Kidd, he smiled. "And you, Sir?" "Another coffee, please." The waiter hurried off, coming back a few minutes later with a tray. Atop said tray laid two coffees, a bowl of sugar cubes, and a small container of cream. They both thanked the waiter, who turned and left, leaving the two alone in the near empty café.

Kidd interrupted the silence that loomed over them, for which Maka was thankful. "Maka. Would you like to spend the night at my house today? Both Liz and Patty would be excited. They've gone on and on about how wonderful it would be if you could watch their favorite drama with them."

Maka blinked. She took a sip of her coffee, and looked at Kidd. After another moment of silence, Maka silently agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Maka arrived at Kidd's house, he showed her inside, bringing her into the living room, where both Liz and Patty sat on the couch, their eyes glued to the television screen. "Don't tell them how you got here." He whispered in her ear, before disappearing.

Feeling rebellious, Maka took the liberty of making a scene. She hopped over the back of the couch, landing right in between Liz and Patty. "So, you wanted me to watch this show with you? Cool." Maka said absently, as if she had been there the whole time. Her voice had obviously disturbed the silent concentration, which had been unknown before, but was now obviously broken.

Liz responded to this by hissing, "Shh, Maka! This is the good part!" Pause. Liz again. Clattering of the remote to the floor, and the scuffling of feet. The click of the light switch. "Maka! What are you doing here?" Liz exclaimed, sitting down and hugging her, while Patty clung to Maka's delicate frame. "A voice in my head told me to come over. And I wanted something to do." She said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Liz laughed. "Alright." Turning off the lights, the drama continued, popcorn was passed around, and whispers were seldom heard. When the drama ended, both Liz and Patty had fallen asleep. And quite quickly, Maka thought, wandering upstairs, to where she believed Kidd's room would be.

Tapping quietly on the door, she murmured, "Kidd-kun? Are you still awake?"

Muffled sounds were coming through the door, sounding much like the closing of books and the shuffling of feet.

The door opened, and Maka blinked. "Ah, Maka. Come in, come in," He said, sounding relieved. Maka nodded, following him inside, and standing there, feeling a bit out of place. Pulling her onto his bed by the hand, she sat there and watched him. "Kidd-kun, Liz and Patty are both asleep." She said, and Kidd smiled a bit. "Alright."

It was then that Maka saw something different about Kidd. The way he moved, talked, and carried himself; so… sophisticated, so collected, so intelligent, so handsome and oh, so beautiful. Maka blushed at her thoughts, though not ashamed at all.

She then was pushed down onto his bed, his lips pressed gently against hers, soft and warm. His right hand caressed her cheek, and his left hand wound itself into her hair. She then realized that he was straddling her, with his elbows propping himself up above her. He held the kiss for a moment, before pulling away.

She was left breathless, her cheeks pink and her mind unwound.

She had never seen this side of Kidd before.

She _**liked**_ it.


	2. Patience

Death the Kidd sighed dramatically. Of course he wanted to become a weapon meister, but did the weapon _have_ to be a girl? Apparently, his father, Shinigami-sama, felt it best to kill two birds with one stone; as there was a chance that Kidd could marry his future weapon. How silly. Kidd did _not_ have the time for things like that. He was busy with his quest to rid the world of asymmetry! Girls were **not** symmetrical. In any way.

However, after months of convincing, Kidd finally gave in to his father's wishes. But being as picky as Kidd was, he wouldn't pick just anyone. And so, every Saturday, he would spend the day sifting through whomever his father brought before him.

- - - - - - - - - -

His father had told him, "All it takes is patience. You'll find someone." Kidd merely scoffed, shrieking in protest at this thought. "But there must be two! It has to be symmetrical, it has to be perfect!" Shaking his head, Shinigami sighed. "Kidd-kun, perfection is not the meaning of love." He paused, turning away. "Soon you will understand.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Next…" He droned, waving the pretty, although stupid and asymmetrical, girl away. Rubbing his temples, symmetrically, of course, he called in the next girl. She came in briskly, and sat down in front of him.

"Name…?" He inquired tiredly.

"Maka. Maka Albarn." She replied, her voice confident, strong, proud.

Surprised with her tone, as all the others had been giddy and childish, his amber eyes flickered over her.

She sat with perfect posture, her hands clasped neatly on her lap, her gaze slowly following his movements.

Wait…

Looking closely, he noticed that before her was a perfectly symmetrical being.

He hadn't even looked at her features yet, either.

Her olive eyes glimmered confidently in the glow of the slowly setting sun, her pale skin washed over with a beautiful peach colored tone.

Sandy brown pigtails perched perfectly on her head, and a small smile adorning her full lips, her steady, unwavering gaze fixed on him.

"Maka Albarn, you say?" Kidd murmured absently, looking over her again in absolute awe.

"Yes." Was all she replied. She had manners, then, taught to be short, sweet, and to the point. Once gotten started, she would probably be a wonderful conversationalist.

Blinking once, twice, Kidd met her eyes.

He stood abruptly, leaning over the table and locking gazes with her.

"You. Me. Coffee. Now." He stated, pulling her out of her chair and out of the room by the hand.

Perhaps his father was right.

Patience was all it took.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yay~ Okay.

This was kind of a spoiler. Buuuuuut. It won't make sense unless you see the last episode of the anime, so it's all good.

Hope you liked this one. Took me forever to figure out the best way to write it.


End file.
